


Mad Grit

by KillerKissed



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Fiction, M!Legion, NSFW, Porn Without Plot, Reader Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, reader - Freeform, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKissed/pseuds/KillerKissed
Summary: My Dead By Daylight series will always be Dub Con. If you cannot read that, do not continue. Thank you!





	Mad Grit

It was cold. The land was covered in snow and run down buildings. You had never seen a place like this but you weren’t the only one confused. 

There was four of you in total. Complete strangers are thrown together in some sort of wintery hell. Nothing seemed too ominous for a while until the screaming started. Three of you had been together when you saw the fourth strung up on a hook like bear bait. After that, you all had scattered beside one who went to save the one on the hook. 

You hadn’t seen hide nor hair of anyone since. You had heard the screams of your fellow survivors. There had been a cabin you found finally after several hours of searching for a decent hideout. It was a three-story cottage. It looked like it once was a nice place but that must have been a long time ago. 

You were crouched down, getting up the stairs slowly. It was quiet. It was almost too quiet for your liking. You turned to look behind your back as the feeling of your spine wanting to curl up into your body began to creep inside your stomach. 

A mask was about five inches from your face. It was attached to what looked like a man. He was in a hoodie and jeans. Your body lurched forward but you were not as fast as he. 

The man was so much quicker in his actions as he lunged forward and yanked your body up the stairs to the second floor as a scream was pulled from your body. He flung your rag-doll body down the hallway and followed you as you rolled. You smacked against a wall with a heavy thud, the dull ache of a concussion was presenting itself in your frontal lobe. 

The madman stood before you like an ominous god. His hands gripped your body and yanked you back towards him. You struggled. This was the first time you had ever seen this horrible guy. The mask had a smile in what looked like blood withdrawn on eyes. You fought against him with the energy you had left but he forced your arms down before slamming a hunting knife into the floor beside your head. You shook with fear and kept still on the ground as the man moved to sit on your chest.

With a quick jerk, he grabbed the knife from the floor and used it to rip open the front of your shirt. The blade went back through to open your bra before slowly sliding over your skin. Your mind absolutely blanked as the blade went over the sensitive skin of your areolas. It sent a shiver over your body which caused goosebumps to cover your skin. Heat went to your cheeks from your own reaction as it wasn’t from the cold. His blade slid back over your breasts before coming back down hard on the floor again. You jumped beneath him as he leaned forward, using only one hand to undo his pants and pull out his erect cock.

His warm flesh rubbed against your chest, sliding against the flatness between your breasts before he grabbed them. He slowly moved between them with his tip coming to poke against your chin. You stayed very still as he used you to please himself. 

He began to groan with every push. The sounds were making heat pool between your legs. The killer pushed against your chin once more time and you whined as the precum left a string to connect to the two of you. He stopped at your noise before moving completely and grabbing your head. He shoved himself into your mouth and groaned with relief before going at it. He was not as slow as he was when he used your chest. The madman was now frantic with his movements in your mouth. Your eyes started to tear up before rolling back slowly as you started to get off on the fact of being used. 

He pressed himself down, shoving his length all the way down your throat so you’d choke on it. You made pathetic noises and smacked at his clothed thighs as it grew to be too much. He pulled back slowly and let his dick plop out of your mouth with the wettest noise possible. He smacked the head against your mouth a couple times before slapping it against your cheeks. You stuck your tongue out and let him rub his slick cock against it. 

You made noises as he ground against your tongue. The killer seemed satisfied with how you were reacting before he pulled back to move in an almost kneeling position before he yanked you on your stomach. You watched as he grabbed the knife from the floorboards against. The sound of fabric ripping filled the air as his knife went through your pants all the way to your panties. You felt the cool sensation of the knife handle rub against your swollen sex. You whimpered and whined as he paid close attention to your clit. It was twitching with sensitivity by the time he pulled the knife handle away. 

With one full thrust, his whole length was sheathed inside of you. A moan slipped from your throat as the head of his cock pressed against your deepest spot. You panted heavily as he slowly dragged his thickness out of your tight hole. You could feel every vein on his member as he left only the tip inside your entrance. He pressed a hand against the back of your head and brought your hips up so your pussy could engulf his cock again. The killer’s pace was rough after that. His movements were quick and precise. His technique dragged sounds out of your mouth that was the contrast to the screams from earlier. The killer continued to pound into your soaked hole over and over again with brutal force. He wasn’t seeking pleasure for you but your toes were curling. Your face was shoved into the floor with drooling dripping from your mouth. 

His breathing was loud against his mask. He was probably sweating under there from all the energy he was pouring into ramming his dick into you as quickly as possible. His hands went for your hair as he dragged you back against him with your back against his as he slammed his hips into you for a final moment. 

You could feel the coolness of his mask pressed against your neck as his hand slid between your legs. His fingers found your clit and started rubbed quick circles. Your whole body spasmed until his efforts brought an orgasm. Your inner walls twitched around his cock. He shoved you forward as he was done with you and stood back up. You looked up only to see his mask stared right at you before he yanked the knife from the floor. 

He left as quickly as he came.


End file.
